


Tomorrow

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [8]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, The Travelling Wilburys (Band), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Also feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Penne, Smut, but contains actual smut this time out, smut with feelings, so uh. yeah, this is set after the last penne fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: "Right back at you." Jeff replied just as fondly, taking Tom's hand into his for a moment. He ran his fingers over Tom's, then pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Been wanting to tell you for so long already." Something in his eyes, a little bit of pain mixed with other emotions, told Tom that this was the truth. He sat up and reached to cup Jeff's cheeks with his hands, meeting his eyes for a long, silent moment. Jeff's eyes were a bright blue and Tom, against the warning he had given himself, found himself drowning.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written after [Aldrig](www.archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig/pseuds/Aldrig) asked to see the "tomorrow" mentioned in [the last fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893474). So I sat down and wrote smut for the first time, and according to her, it turned out better than I expected it to be.  
> Enjoy <3

He woke up to a thumb gently caressing his cheek and warm breath ghosting over his face.  
  
It took him a moment to tiredly blink his eyes open, the sun already rising outside but the light in the room wasn’t blinding. He supposed Jeff must have gotten up to pull the curtains closed sometime before he woke up.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled, voice hoarse from his sleep-dry throat, and directed a sleepy smile at his friend... lover... Jeff.  
  
For some reason he couldn't discern, other than sheer want probably, he found himself reaching for Jeff, pulling him into a kiss that quickly grew heated.  
  
This morning now, he took all his time getting to know just how Jeff kissed, how much his tongue pushed back against his own when their kisses got open-mouthed, and what little things he could do to get a moan out of Jeff and make him pant when he pulled back again.  
Tangling his hand in his hair and just slightly painfully pulling on it seemed to the trick a lot, just as turning them to the side after a while did.  
  
He rolled onto Jeff , mouth back on his immediately and hands starting to wander over his chest. They were still wearing yesterday evening's clothes and Tom couldn't wait to see them off. Clearly, neither could Jeff. Tom met his gaze and it was as heated as his own, and for a moment the breath got stuck in his throat at the sight.  
  
"Lemme help you out of this," Jeff mumbled. Not shyly, more lost in thought, his eyes taking in all of Tom openly, from head to toe. Two hands slipped under his long shirt for a minute, running over his stomach, then chest, ever so light in their touch. It was driving Tom crazy.  
  
"If that's undressing to you, I don't know if I can hold on." He was speaking through gritted teeth, coming undone at the most lightest of touches and he wasn't having any of this.  
  
He made quick work of his shirt himself then, only opening the buttons that were totally necessary, before shrugging out of it within a second and carelessly tossing it into some other direction than the bed, floor-bound.  
  
Jeff's hands were quick to reach up to touch him again, but Tom pushed his arms away and Jeff down, deeper into the mattress, running his fingernails over Jeff's chest with just enough pressure to make Jeff arch up into his touch. He was still too dressed for Tom’s liking.  
  
Deciding to pass some of that awful teasing of Jeff's back to him, though, instead of getting him out of his shirt as he had originally planned to, Tom scooted up a bit, just enough that he was still hovering over Jeff's thighs. Now, he could lean forward and easily press kisses to Jeff's neck again, this time including the occasional light bite, while he started to teasingly rub Jeff's crotch with his free hand. He was slowly getting Jeff all worked up and spluttering words of adoration mixed with increasingly many curses, his lover trying to take his hand and keep it where it was. Tom just chuckled, however, and slipped his hand down the waistband of Jeff's pants, just for a moment to give him the quickest of strokes before he pulled away again- earning him a much louder exclamation of swearing and Jeff taking things into his own hands and surprising him by flipping him around.  
  
"Yer infuriating!" Jeff's jaw was clenched and something in his eyes told Tom that he meant it, but not it a bad way at all.  
  
Finally, Jeff, too, got out of his shirt and pants and began working on Tom's pants too, slowing down then and keeping eye contact as he opened the zipper carefully.  
  
"Help me out here," he mumbled, much more quietly again but the strain not gone from his voice in the slightest. Tom pressed up from the mattress and let Jeff pull down his pants, all the while taking in the other man in awe as openly as Jeff was returning the gesture.  
  
Jeff brushed his messy hair out of his face with a gentle move of his hand, keeping his hand on his cheek as he pulled Tom up into another deep kiss that left him gasping for air.  
  
"Ye sure about this?" He asked, clearly unwilling to go further without Tom’s permission. Tom, out of breath still, could only nod for a moment before a ragged "Hell yeah! Finally" pushed aside all of Jeff's restraint and he started to hungrily kiss him again, touching his chest freely, before trailing kisses all the way town to his stomach. Tom let his hands wander over Jeff's back but his eyes were trained on Jeff's face and the dark but adoring look he found directed at himself every few seconds.  
  
Words of encouragement started falling from his lips as Jeff went on to kiss him through his boxer shorts, hot and open-mouthed. He couldn't help himself, his hand found Jeff's hair again and he began pulling on the curly strands, pulling Jeff closer to where he wanted him to be.  
  
"Fuck, Jeff." He only got a sly grin like he had never seen it from the mentioned man before and writhed under the yet again feather-light, teasing touch. He couldn't take it any longer.  
  
Resting on one elbow, he sat up halfway, growling. Jeff had the audacity to only smile at him cheekily before nuzzling his crotch again, not once breaking eye contact.  
  
"Fuck," Tom choked out when Jeff went back to using his mouth on the by now damp boxer shorts.  
  
"Can do," Jeff grinned, "but I had a different idea." And with that, he pulled down Tom's shorts and took his strained cock into his hand, pumping it lazily as Tom let himself fall back into his back, eyes closing in pleasure for a moment.  
  
"You... are quite something, Jeff Lynne." He opened his eyes to a slit and gave his lover a much-saying glance. "I hope this isn’t a one-time occasion."  
  
Jeff snorted. "Much as I agree - wholeheartedly, trust me - but we haven't even gotten anywhere yet."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say so..." Tom was teasing and it was apparent in his tone of voice and his lazy grin. Jeff shook his head at him.  
  
"You can count yerself lucky I love you so much."  
  
And he scooted back onto Tom's shins, deliberately brushing his erection before bending down and taking his cock into his mouth as deep as he could.  
  
"Well, fuck," fell from Tom's lips, earning him a chuckle from Jeff that went all the way up his spine. He struggled to get the next words out, too overwhelmed by the things Jeff's mouth was making him feel. "Ya ever done this before?" Jeff seemed to be too good to be true, but maybe he just was.  
  
Jeff met his gaze, pondering for a short moment if he should reply vocally. Tom's eyebrows were still raised in question, so he pulled off audibly, smirking the littlest bit again, before nodding.  
  
"We all messed around when we were younger, yeah." He shrugged and gave a nod of his head to his lover, curious. "What about you?"  
Tom grinned back, lazily looking up at Jeff, not ashamed in how much he affected him. "As did I." He paused for a moment. "I don't think I ever quite liked any of the other guys as much as I like you, though," he said, fondness in his eyes, and Jeff turned a light shade of pink in his face and on his neck.  
  
"Right back at you." Jeff replied just as fondly, taking Tom's hand into his for a moment. He ran his fingers over Tom's, then pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Been wanting to tell you for so long already." Something in his eyes, a little bit of pain mixed with other emotions, told Tom that this was the truth. He sat up and reached to cup Jeff's cheeks with his hands, meeting his eyes for a long, silent moment. Jeff's eyes were a bright blue and Tom, against the warning he had given himself, found himself drowning.  
  
He caressed Jeff’s cheeks with his thumbs and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “Sorry it took me so long to realize.” Jeff gave him a smile that told him that it was alright now, and when Tom let his hands fall to his side again, shuffled closer to Tom's crotch again, eyes still locked with his. His gaze was a silent question, 'Still wanna do this?', and Tom was fast to reply with a nod.  
  
Jeff wrapped his hand around Tom and his cocks at once now, beginning to move it ever so slightly as Tom fought not to let pleasure overtake and push him back onto the bed again. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jeff's, panting into the little, heated space between them and angling his face to hungrily kiss him as Jeff continued to jerk them both off.  
  
Just as he was beginning to grow impatient, willing Jeff to just move his damn hand faster already, Jeff simply stopped. Tom let out a gritted "For fuck’s sake" and Jeff laughed, before sitting back between Tom's legs.  
  
"Wanna do this differently?" Jeff asked, clearly thinking about something himself, having brought it up. Tom met his gaze expectantly. "How do you wanna do this?" He licked his lips, waiting for Jeff to reply. In return, Jeff only turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"I was- thinking you could, ah. Ride me, y'know?" The last bit came out so rushed that Tom had trouble making out what Jeff was saying at all, but when he caught up, he found a blush spread over himself, as well. "Alright," he said, showing Jeff with his gaze that he meant it, before bending to the side to reach for his bedside drawer. It was an easy task made harder by Jeff running his fingertips over his stomach again, being awfully but wonderfully distracting in doing so.

“Here, take this.” Tom tossed Jeff a little bottle of lube and turned back to search for condoms in there. A quiet harrumph made him look back to Jeff, who was still blushing. When nothing further came from him, Tom halted in his movements. “What’s it?”

Jeff remained silent for another long moment, looking away almost bashfully. “It’s... not like I haven’t done this before, but. God, this is awful.” He covered his face with his hand as if that made him invisible.

“Hey.” Tom sat up and took Jeff’s hands in his, carefully pulling them away and uncovering his eyes. “Are we okay?” Jeff’s eyes widened in shock. “Of course we are. I just... it’s been a while, y’know?” Tom nodded understandingly. “It has been for me, as well. We don’t have to do this right now, you know?” He put Jeff’s hands gently onto his hips and put his own hands on Jeff’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes, expression serious.

“I’m not gonna go running, and I don’t think neither will you.” He smiled. “We have a good long time ahead of us if you change your mind.” “’course I will,” Jeff was quick to reply, and Tom’s smile widened. “Yeah, but if you aren’t feeling it right now, let’s not. You mean too much to me, Jeff.” He fell quiet after that, realizing he meant this with every inch of his being.

“I love you.” It fell from Tom’s lips without a warning and for a moment, he looked like he was marveling at the certainty he felt about it. Jeff’s gaze grew unbelievingly softer and more relaxed then, and he buried his head in Tom’s nape, leaning in closer. “I don’t think I have the words to tell you how much...” He trailed off and began pressing kisses to Tom’s jaw instead and Tom could feel him smile against his skin.

“Lemme take care of you?” He asked Jeff, when he had reached his jaw and leaned his forehead against Tom’s. He waited for a reply and Jeff nodded. “Okay.” Tom gave him a reassuring smile and shuffled so that Jeff could lie down on his back now. Tom looked at him once again to make sure that Jeff was really okay with this and got a smile directed at him. They were okay.

He mirrored Jeff’s actions from earlier, pressing feather-light kisses to the underside of Jeff’s jaw, gently biting his skin at times and causing Jeff’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment. He continued his way down Jeff’s throat and chest, kissing him wherever he could and hoping that Jeff realized just how much he loved him, that it went far beyond any physical attraction he was feeling.

When Jeff, who had been playing with his hair, suddenly halted, he looked up. “What’s it?” Jeff simply gazed at him before shaking his head fondly. “You talked to yourself...” Tom raised a questioning eyebrow. “You... called me a wonderful human being. You... you are, too, you know.”  Tom blushed and went back to pressing kisses to Jeff’s soft stomach. He kissed down his legs and the side of his knee, which drew laugher from Jeff that made him laugh too, seeing how Jeff was more ticklish than he had anticipated.

He scooted back up again and pushed himself up on one arm and his knees- then he started his attack on Jeff’s ribs. After a light curse from Jeff that made him laugh, Tom continued tickling whatever skin he could reach and soon had Jeff howling in laughter, arching up against him while also trying to avoid his touch, but it was for naught. When nothing else helped him evade Tom’s touches, he reached up for his shoulder and pulled him down onto him. Tom huffed as the air left him for a moment and continued laughing quietly as Jeff held him securely on top of him. “You have the most delightful laughter, y’know?” Tom’s eyes widened and he bashfully turned his head to the side for a moment.

“Hey,” Jeff said, turning his head so he could find his eyes again. He was caressing the side of Tom’s torso now, hands warm to the touch. Tom found himself following his touch with his body, pressing into it lightly. He hadn’t felt this comfortable in a long time. “Yeah?” He kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose, taking him by surprise.

“Can I...” He didn’t need to utter his question. It was all in his eyes, a silent request he didn’t dare uttering after his change of mind earlier. Tom let himself roll to the side, pulling Jeff after him with a hold on his back so that they both lay on their sides, facing each other. He took Jeff’s hand in his own and twined their fingers together. “Here.” He led their hands down to their crotch area, letting Jeff know it was alright to continue on his own as he took his own hand away.

Jeff was hesitant at first but then picked up where he had stopped what felt like a good hour ago. He began jerking both of them off, as Tom buried his head in his nape and gripped at Jeff’s chest with shaking hands. He moved into Jeff’s touch, unable to keep still, as Jeff’s other hand ghosted over his lips and chin, down his throat, making him incredibly aware of his own sensitive skin. No one was sure who initiated it, but they started kissing open-mouthed again, sloppily and increasingly frantic as they both bucked into Jeff’s hand, panting and losing all sort of self-control. 

They both came quickly after one another, Tom shuddering into Jeff’s chest as he felt himself go limb. Jeff’s other hand found his waist, holding onto him as he followed after Tom, panting as he grew still. “That was...” “Yeah.”

Tom pulled his head back, reluctant to leave the warmth of Jeff’s nape, and looked at Jeff adoringly. He forgot what he was about to say- Jeff’s not messy hand on his waist holding him close was more than enough. He leaned in after Jeff had swiped off his hand on the messy bedsheet and pulled him in closer, caressing his back for many minutes.

“You should stay over, you know?” He asked Jeff’s back at some point, the warm sunlight by now filling the room despite the drawn curtains. He felt safe and comfortable, both in his body and in his mind. “I make the most amazing pasta- well, at least according to my brother when I had to cook for the two of us.” That drew a chuckle from Jeff and the rumbling feeling passed from his chest through Tom’s whole body.

“I’d love to.” Jeff put his arms around him and kissed his hair, smiling. “As long as you’ll have me, I’m not gonna quit you.” And that was quite alright with the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ ❤
> 
> Feedback is, as always, incredibly appreciated! Especially this time, since it's the first time I ever wrote smut, so it would mean a whole lot if you'd let me know what you thought of it <3


End file.
